The Third
by Follower38
Summary: All legends have heroes. Each granted a title, whether by their ranks and duty, or the people and their actions. The Chosen One, The Lone Wanderer, The Unjust. Each having their own journey, and more often then not, travel alone. Yet what if they were not? Here we follow the story of The Wanderer, who traveled not alone, but with two others. The Sentinel, and The Stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jefferson Memorial: Project Purity

Inner Rotunda: Project Purity Control Room

Three soldiers wearing Power Armor, one wearing T-45d armor and the other wearing T-51b armor, and the last wearing an combination of Enclave Power Armor Mark II and T-45d, ran up to the Purifer. Followed by a Ghoul and a Super Mutant. "Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?!" The voice of Dr. Li coming out from the intercom, the fear and panic clear in her voice. "Please, someone answer me!"

Sarah got to it first, slamming the intercom button and replied, "Dr. Li, it's Lyons, all three of us are here. What's going on?"

You could feel the relief in her voice. "Oh thank god. I've been monitoring the equipment remotely and there is a serious problem. Sabotage and accidental damages have resulted in a pressure buildup inside the holding tanks. We need to activate Project Purity and release the pressure or this whole facility will explode!" There's a pause before she continues. "When the Purifier activates the chamber is going to be flooded with extremely high levels of radiation."

"Well shit," All but one of the group almost drops their weapons in shock. Even Fawkes, the ever stoic intelligent and kind Super Mutant. "Looks like not all of us are walking away today." The one said.

"I'm sorry, if there was another way I-" she trails off, the unspoken message clear as day. Whoever was going in the chamber, would not be coming out of it.

Sarah nodded, "Well so much for celebrating." The one man sneak around them and look toward inside the airlock, the panel inside still conspicuously empty.

"So what do we do? Draw straws?"

The Wanderer shook her head. "No, I'll do it. I'll activate the Purifier. It's my father's work. I should be the one to finish it." No if I have anything to say about it.

Fawkes though, stepped forward, "No, I…shall…activate….the Purifer." When everyone looked toward the kind Super Mutant, surprised by his offer, he stated, "My...Super Mutant…Physiology…makes me the best…candidate…to activate…the Purifer…"

To everyone's surprise, the Wanderer shook her head, "No, I will." Looking to the Super Mutant she had freed and befriend in her journey, she said. "I appericate it Fawkes, but this is something I have to do. It's what my parents devoted their lives to. And I want to do my part." No one else thought to deny her. But everyone could see the anguished look that appeared on the Super Mutant's face. Who immedateily ran up to the Wanderer and embraced her in a powerful, but not crushing hug.

When he released, Sarah placed her hand on the Wanderer's shoulder. "You'll have to be quick about it then." Sarah crossed her arms, "The moment you walk in there, the chamber will already be flooded by radiation. You're going to have to be quick if you go in there."

"She's right," The Ghoul, Charon said. "Whoever goes in there won't have much time."  
The Lone Wanderer took off her T-51b Power Armor helmet. "So I guess this is it huh?"

"That it is. No one will ever forget what you've done here, I promise."

The Wanderer stepped forward and embraced the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel's Lyon's Pride. "Thank you Sarah, for everything." As she pulls back, they hear the door to the Purifier airlock close, with both of the armored woman standing _outside _it. "What?" And the third of their party wearing Power Armor, had stepped into the chamber and closed the door.

The armored soldier removes the modified Enclave Power armor helmet to reveal the face of a young man. Of similar age to the armored woman standing opposite of him, separated by the pane of glass. His face is scarred, a clean cut across the check from the chin to the ear, his eyes a piercing blue. They have the look of someone who has seen and experienced the horrors of war and depravity of the worst kind, and yet his smile hints at a kind soul who would go out of his way to help others in need.

"Stranger, what are you doing?" The Wanderer slammed her armored fist into the glass, doing nothing but scratching it.

The man simply placed his helmet on the panel inside the airlock, before turning back to the pair. When he spoke, his voice was that of someone who accepted his fate long ago. "Together we have come far. The Sentinel, The Wanderer and The Stranger. Fate would have said this place to be your end, but Destiny says otherwise. Your story does not end here Wanderer, nor for you Sentinel. As someone once said, 'The right man in the wrong place, can make all the difference in the world.' And this is my part." With that he turned, and opened the airlock to the Inner Chamber, staggering from the sudden surge of radiation.

"What are you talking about?" The Wanderer was confused, this newcomer, this stranger, had come out of the Wastes. He was among the first she met after going on her search for her father, the first time she left Megaton. She met him in Chevy Chase, and become her ally, her companion, her friend, and now she realized, he became more. "Open the damn door!" She repeatedly slammed her armored fists into the glass, even as he entered the chamber, and turned to them, one last time. He looked them all in the eye. A salute from the Sentinel, a nod of respect from the Ghoul, and the Super Mutant does the same. When he faced the Wanderer, she stopped her assault on the Chamber glass temporarily. There was no gesture, no action. But still an unspoken message understood by both. But the Stranger had one last thing to say.

"We all have a purpose, some sort of final event we eventually arrive at. This was meant to be yours, but now I'm making it mine." With that he turned, and stood in front of the control panel inside the irradiated chamber, ignoring the yells and hammering of the Wanderer as she resumed her attack, the Sentinel ran forward, to commit his actions to memory.. "Revelation 21:6 'It is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink without cost from the spring of the water of life.'" With that, he entered the code. The radiation flooded the chamber, seeping through the panes of glass meant to contain it. As the Stranger fell to his knees, , no longer in control of his body, fell to his side and with the last of his strength turned. His last sight of the Wanderer, in the embrace of the Sentinel, as their eyes met one last time, a lifetime of memories flashed between them.

And so the story begins.

A/N: This is just a pilot chapter. A little idea I had some months back. Just something I want to put out there and see what people think. This by no means is another story, rather, just to see what people think, and let people know I am still alive and still writing.


	2. AN: Update Poll

Right, due to the fact that I now have too many stories in progress. Alone with an anonymous reviewer calling himself "a fan" who, although I am grateful someone enjoys one of my stories to such a degree, I DO NOT like being ordered to update a certain story and disregard another. That being said, I am now hosting a poll of which up to three votes can be cast per person for which story should be updated next. Note there is a coming update for New Arrivals V2 regardless. This poll is for the story after. The top three will the ones I focus most of my writing on. That is not to say my life or all my free time. I do have a social life and school life.

The poll will be up for an undecided amount of time, until which the majority of my stories are on hiatus. Work will continue, just posting will be delayed.

Sorry for any disappoints but I realize I am stretching myself too thin and need my readers' opinions. Also, sorry but anyone is going to complain about this poll, you can blame the guy who tried to order me in what to write.

Edit: Poll is on my profile page.


End file.
